El amor
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Si me preguntas a mí, Sakura Haruno, por el amor, no podría darte el concepto más feliz del mundo... En el amor no importa la edad, altura, raza o sexo, dicen que cuando el amor llega no puedes hacer nada contra él, pero… ¿Y si el amor jamás llega? Drabble, Angst, odio el amor...


Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Kishimoto-bastardo-sama. Soy pobre asi que no gano nada con esto, si no, hace rato me hubiera vuelto rica xD

La canción, _El amor, _de Ricardo Arjona, tampoco me pertenece, afasda le pertenece a él.

Que puedo decir, Sakura no es mi personaje favorito, pero esta historia, debía escribirla con ella.

No tengo mas que decir solo que tengo algo con el maldito amor… u.u lean :3

_En el amor no importa la edad, altura, raza o sexo, dicen que cuando el amor llega no puedes hacer nada contra él, pero… ¿Y si el amor jamás llega? CCN_

_**El amor**_

_Si me preguntas a mí, Sakura Haruno, por el amor, no podría darte el concepto más feliz del mundo..._

_**El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas,**_ recuerdo al maestro de mi compañero Naruto, era un pervertido, pero ese hombre siempre vivió enamorado de un amor imposible, mi maestra, Tsunade, ella nunca lo quiso y nunca lo hará.

_**El amor siempre empieza soñando y termina en insomnio**_, porque hay que aceptar cuando una _"relación"_ no va bien.

_**Un acto de fe que huele a mentira,**_ el típico _yo te amo_ que se escucha por toda la aldea, siempre huele a mentiras podridas.

_**El amor siempre baila el son que le toquen sea a Dios o el demonio,**_ tal como Konan, una mujer que siempre apoyo a su pareja sin importar lo siniestro de sus planes.

_**Es una guerra perdida entre el sexo y la risa,**_ después de todo nunca sabrás que es lo que buscan realmente los hombres; una mujer graciosa, o una mujer salvaje.

_**Es la llave con que abres el grifo del agua en los ojos,**_ nunca seré capaz de decir el número exacto de veces en que yo abrí ese grifo por Sasuke-kun.

_**El tiempo más lento del mundo cuando va de prisa,**_ porque Neji y Ten-Ten no serán consientes de cuánto tiempo gastan entrenando.

_**El amor se abre paso despacio no importa el cerrojo,**_ si Hinata fue capaz de mostrarle a Naruto lo mucho que lo amaba, el amor ha de ser muy fuerte y ella muy paciente para soportarlo.

_**El amor es la arrogancia de aferrarse a lo imposible, **_porque Naruto se pudo aferrar por muchos años a su sueño de traer a Sasuke de vuelta.

_**Es buscar en otra parte lo que no encuentras en ti,**_ buscar esa perfección en otras personas como Kiba, buscando a una chica calmada, cosa que no encuentra en él.

_**El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato, y te desploma porque si,**_ la maestra de Hinata, Kurenai, ella por fin era feliz con su esposo Asuma, y este murió en un trágico accidente, justo cuando ella quedo embarazada.

_**El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno, y se acostumbran a mentir,**_ un amor podrido lleno de mentiras, donde no se sabe que es lo real, lleno de máscaras.

_**El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza, y al final siempre se va**_, sí, porque al final el amor siempre te abandona, como aquella hermosa chica que salía con Lee, lo abandono sin dejar rastro.

_**El amor casi siempre es mejor cuando está en otra parte,**_ si, se ve bien muy pero muy lejos de ti.

_**Luce bien en novelas que venden finales perfectos,**_ todos esos libros de romance que están apilados en la biblioteca de mí casa.

_**No te vayas amor que aunque duelas no quiero dejarte, **_no quiero que Sasuke-kun se aleje de mí, por muy frio que él sea conmigo.

_**Si eres siempre un error, ¿por qué nunca se ven tus defectos?,**_ porque eres un Uchiha, y los Uchiha son genios perfectos.

_**Puede ser que lo que juzgo sea otra cosa,**_ no lo sé, probablemente si existan los buenos romances, como el de Shikamaru y Temari, por más que quieran esconderlo.

_**Que a mi suerte le ha tocado el impostor,**_ tampoco sé, probablemente estaría mejor junto a Sai, como me dice mi mejor amiga Ino.

_**El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato, y te desploma porque sí,**_ porque en cualquier momento caerás, y lo sabes.

_**El amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno, y se acostumbran a mentir,**_ llenos de falso amor, eres un experto en eso, ¿verdad Sasuke-kun?

_**El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza, y al final siempre se va,**_ como la ex novia de Gaara, quien lo dejo, cambiándolo por una cara aún más bonita.

_**Y no te deja decir lo que quieres decir sin hacerte saber que se escupe hacia arriba,**_ amores manipuladores, infinitos en esta aldea como esos.

_**Es sentarte a mirar pasar frente a ti el desfile mortal del cadáver de todos tus sueños,**_ dejarlo todo atrás por la otra persona, ¿ser menos que Sasuke Uchiha?

_**El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato, y te desploma porque si,**_ prefiero desplomarme, que dejar a Sasuke a un lado.

_**El amor son dos en uno que al final no son ninguno, y se acostumbran a mentir,**_ dejar atrás todas sus mentiras.

_**El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza, y al final siempre se va...,**_ porque se, que ese amor, se ira... ¿verdad?

Etto… espero que les haya gustado, creo que es mi primer fic por esta pareja, espero poder escribir algo mas… alegre, de ellos luego, y ps ya, déjense un Review si les gusto =^^=

Besos y abrazos psicológicos de Gato :3


End file.
